The Dark Knight: A Joker's Secret
by HazelR.Jolissaint
Summary: "Well hello to you too." The joker smiled. Batman screamed, "You have a daughter!" His face tightened, "I like you Batty, but if you lay a finger on her." He looked over to the horrified woman crouching in the corner, "I'll kill you!" **one shot**


***revised chapter 1! ENJOY! :D***

R&R

Terra jumped to the next roof, her footing was off, she stumbled to regain balance. She recently has begun takng part in much larger scale crimes, hoping as always to attract the attentions of a much higher clientele. Terra hated Gotham, but could never find the courage to leave. Her mission was complex and lengthy, it was, however, deathly important to her. Her father was her highest priority and she wasn't about to abandon him on the account of her mother's whims. Terra was born with no father, ever since that desperate time she had refused to call any one man her dad; Terra wanted to find her dad because it was important for her to prove herself to her father. She was only given one name to go off of, The Joker.

A bank robbery had gained the attention of the GPD, SWAT, and the infamous Batman. She knew he was watching her carefully, Terra was well aware of his presence. If she were to get caught the capture would be disastrous to her criminal image, not to mention the time in jail she would experience. The money she had was slowing her pace, but that was something she wanted along with a reputation. Terra glanced back to find no one chasing her, finally clear. Jumped again this time crouching low maintaining her balance, a small object whistled past her ear, it wasn't a bullet. Terra leaped to one last roof and rolled to a stop spinning on her heel with a revolver pointed straight out in the darkness. She smiled, the Batman wasn't alone a quick sweep of the surroundings told Terra SWAT teams were strategically placed all trapping her on a roof top. With a deep breath Terra turned left and took one step off the building. She was quickly falling toward a dumpster, three seconds left. A truck pulled to a stop under her, the hole in the top lead to a matress and pillows cushioning Terra's fall.

"Thanks," Terra pulled the trigger on the man helping her up.

"You bitch," he fell to the truck floor with a thud.

She smiled and waited for the driver to stop and see what was causing such a ruckus, but that moment never came. Terra looked up and grabbed the aluminum edges propelling herself to the truck's top, she scanned the streets for a soft landing. An awning came into view, Terra glanced up at the roof tops, snipers. She rolled her eyes and leaped for the awning, bouncing quickly before dashing through a shop's glass window.

The Batman watched, cape splayed out behind him, she was an odd villian; no background, moved to Gotham two years ago and has a continued crime streak, she dressed in a suit and her hair was aquamarine with a slight green tinge. He disliked her appearance and that her criminal activity has spiked to killings and armed robberies. Her make-up had made him uneasy, however, scars hadn't been apparent on her jaw. The Batman watched her behavior, sloppy, she left obvious trails and was an inexperienced criminal never-the-less mob bosses have begun to take a liking to her, so the Commissioner had asked him for assistance. He slide down the building's side and made an effort to follow the girl, but she was gone, left no sign of movement.

xXx

Bruce sighed and peared out over to Alfred, who was placing his breakfast out, he winced as the curtains were seperated and light seeped in.

"Time to wake up, Master Wayne." Alfred spoke softly from the bedside.

"I'm exhausted, and would wish if I could sleep longer." Bruce replied curtly.

Alfred frowned and told Bruce he had to wake, Lucius Fox was awaiting his presence. Bruce yawned and grabbed a robe wrapping it tightly around his waist, he made his way to the foyer of the penthouse to meet Lucius.

"Ah, Mr. Wayne, had fun last night?"

Bruce smiled weakly, "No luck, at least so she thinks."

xXx

Terra rubbed lipstick over her lips and brought it up the sides of her cheeks. Terra thought the theatrics played into her image, stretching her arms she threw a purple over coat on and kicked down the white pearl doors.

"Now now, let's play a game. Put your weapons down and I won't kill you. Ready, set, go." Terra waited till the mob bosses lowered their weapons to the floor.

"Who are you?" Falcony asked quietly.

"A friend, for now." Terra bit her lip, "Where can I find The Joker?"

"Arkham Asylum," a stout man answered.

"Perfect," Terra stalked out and pressed the detonator in her coat pocket.

xXx

Several deaths all from this mysterious girl, Batman scanned the area one more time before heading straight for Arkham Asylum. He felt so stupid to not have noticed the patterns in her and her wardrobe, she was a girl representation of The Joker.

He was on her trail, following swiftly behind Terra and was quickly was closing in; he was a skilled opponent and The Batman scared her. She jumped over a dumpster and tripped on a small box, but she leaped up and ran fast around a street bend. A small cable wrapped tightly around her feet and she fell forward on concrete, her hands were outstretched to prevent her face from smacking the ground. The Batman stood over her, and was followed by several SWAT team members.

"Shit." Terra hissed.

Commissioner Gordon strode over, "Thank you," Gordon turned but Batman was gone.

He then turned to Terra and glowered, the men surrounding her pulled her to her feet. She was lead from the alley into a large, armored van. Terra shook the men and stepped happily inside the van, she smiled out of satisfaction.

Gordon began speaking to another officer, "I don't like this one, keep a sharp eye on her."

xXx

Bruce began to leave the ruble of his parents home, when a dear friend, Alfred, walked over behind him. Bruce turned and looked at the man, he smiled warily before walking to his recently fixed Lamborghini. Alfred followed and took the driver's seat, the two sat in silence for a few drove to Bruce's pethouse, at least until the manor was rebuilt.

"Gordon's caught a new criminal, it's a girl. She kills and steals the Mob, and she closely resembles The Joker."

Alfred frowned, "I take it you're going to help interrogate her."

Bruce stepped out of the car, "Yes, I intend to."

Alfred sighed, "You may not like what you hear, please do well to keep your temper controlled."

Bruce smiled, "What temper?"

xXx

Terra sat patiently watching the officers outside the room bicker, she smiled as the Commissioner made his way to the door. He stepped inside and sat in front of her, he opened a file and frustration poured over him. He flipped the file around so Terra could see the blank pages, she wasn't sure if the blanks were insults or if it was a good thing.

"Nothing, how could we have nothing on you?" his voice was angry and paranoid.

Terra smiled, "Because I'm just that damn good."

He pushed the chair back, "Does this look familiar?"

A picture of a man scars along his jaw and paint covering his face was sitting in front of her.

Terra mumbled "Aw what a flattering photo,"

The man left the room and something snuck in, "That man is The Joker,"

"Great, I already knew that." Terra spoke almost in a whisper.

The Batman kept a straight face and seemed to glare at the girl, "Does he mean anything to you?"

She leaned forward to look directly into The Batman's eyes, "Let me the hell go!"

He straightened up, "Your make-ups are match, and you dress similar. So you have a connection with him, a possible relationship?"

"Let my father and I go you piece of shit." Terra's icy voice cut through the room.

"Watch her!" he shouted before slamming the door shut.

xXx

Arkham Asylum, a musty place filled with deranged lunatics. One sentenced to death in October, was still sitting laughing nonstop.

A frustrated woman glowered at the man across from her, "Would you just stop and answer my questions."

The Joker smiled and looked at the girl, "You have a visitor. I want to speak with him! Be careful."

The woman frowned and walked to the door, to her surprise The Batman stood before her. He begrudgingly made his way over to the crazed man, and pulled him to his feet.

"Well hello to you too." The Joker watched his lips twitch, "You have a daughter?"

The Joker frowned, "I do? What a pleasant surprise. But, I'm sorry you're not the Father," He laughed again, "or the mother!"

"Who is she really? We have her in custody right now!"

His face tightened, "My daughter, obviously. Like all fathers should be protective over their child, I shall be too. I like you Batty, but if you lay a finger on her." He looked over to the horrified woman

crouching in the corner, "I'll kill you! Now leave me to my death." The Joker screamed out in laughter.

***thanks for reading! !***


End file.
